Berkunjung
by demikooo
Summary: One-shot./ Kunjungan Sasuke dan Hinata kerumah orangtua Sasuke di Konoha./ maaf gak bisa bikin summary. warning liat didalam. don't like don't read. RnR please!


diclaimer : NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Sasuke & Hinata (SasuHina)

setting : AU

warning! : kayaknya OOC ._.v, ide pasaran, dan.. gak jelas (mungkin ._.)

ta~da

* * *

><p><strong> Berkunjung<strong>

- by **demikooo** -

Hinata menatap tampilan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar. Rok selutut, Baju lengan pendek dan rompi berlengan pendek. Ditambah rambutnya yang digerai dan topi lebarnya, sempurna. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju stasiun sebelum terlambat menemui kekasihnya.

Sasuke terus saja menggerutu. Sedari tadi menunggu kekasihnya, Hinata, namun tak kunjung datang. Ditambah harus menjadi pusat perhatian. Padahal ia sudah berkali-kali mengecek penampilannya, enggak ada yang salah. Cuma pakai celana skinny jeans yang gak terlalu ngepress, sama kaos yang rada gombrong karena hari ini sangat panas.

"S-sasuke!" seru seorang cewek dari kejauhan. Sasuke menoleh mendapati Hinata yang berlari menuju arahnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke rada kesel karena harus menunggu Hinata selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Tapi bibirnya yang melengkung kebawah malah menjadi senyuman lebar, membuat orang-orang disekitar Sasuke menjadi speechless dan cewek-cewek kejang-kejang. Ya, sekesal apapun kalau melihat kekasih cantik tercinta ditambah wajahnya yang sangat menarik pasti ujung-ujungnya nyengir juga.

"Kamu lama sekali," ujar Sasuke pura-pura cemberut. Hinata yang masih ngos-ngosan terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas. Sontak orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka langsung iri tingkat tinggi, melihat kemesraan dua pemuda pemudi berwajah diatas rata-rata ini.

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Hehehe maaf, tadi pagi aku-"  
>"Nyiapin makan untuk keluargamu?"<p>

"Buk-"  
>"Telat bangun? Adikmu bertingkah? Neji melarangmu? Atau..,"<br>"Sasuke!" seru Hinata rada frustasi. Pacarnya yang cuek dan pendiam ternyata bisa sangat cerewet. "I-iya aku telat bangun karena... karena aku begitu menantikan hari ini! Aku juga bingung harus memakai pakaian apa sampai menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam didepan lemari. K-kan aku harus memberikan kesan baik pada orangtuamu," sambung Hinata dengan muka yang merah merona. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung tertawa dan mencium pipi Hinata yang gembul.

"Yuk, nanti kita ketinggalan kereta." kata Sasuke lalu menggandeng Hinata menuju gerbong kereta jurusan Tokyo-Konoha. Hoo, sepertinya ngambek Sasuke sudah mereda.

Hari ini memang Hinata dan Sasuke berniat mengunjungi kedua orangtua Sasuke yang tinggal di sebuah desa bernama Konoha. Dan karena SMA Konoha sedang liburan, maka Sasuke dan Hinata berniat untuk menginap selama 1-2 hari dirumah orangtua Sasuke.

Itupun juga dengan bersusah payah karena harus meminta izin pada dua orang yang sangat sulit dimintai izin agar Hinata dibolehkan menginap. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji dan Hiashi. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke menjadi mulas dan puyeng.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan selama 3 jam, akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata sampai juga. Stasiun desa Konoha sangat sepi, amat sangat sepi. Tapi dari stasiun saja sudah terlihat pemandangan desa Konoha yang sangat indah.

Sasuke dan Hinata memutuskan berjalan kaki. Karena memang di Konoha tidak ada yang namanya ojek, becak, apalagi taksi. Lagipula Sasuke mengatakan kalau rumah orang tuanya tidak begitu jauh dari stasiun. Oh, asal Sasuke tahu. Berjalan kaki dari Tokyo sampai Konoha pun Hinata rela, asal dengan Sasuke tentunya.

"Aku gak sabar, Sasuke. T-tapi aku gugup sekali," kata Hinata dengan nada lirih.

Sasuke membalas dengan tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut hinata pelan, "Gak usah seperti itu, Mereka pasti akan menerimamu kok." jawab Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu tertawa renyah, "Sasuke, kita masih SMA. Masih kelas 3 SMA. Kata-katamu terdengar seperti kau ingin mengenalkanku sebagai calon istrimu saja."

"Loh, kamu kan memang calon istriku," jawab Sasuke yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat polos. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menunduk dan menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang sudah mirip buah kesukaan Sasuke, tomat.

Sasuke menatap Hinata lembut, membuat Hinata makin tersipu. "Hinata, kita sudah kelas 3 SMA," ujar Sasuke sambil memberi penekanan di kata sudah. "Kita lulus, lalu kuliah, kita bertunangan, kita lulus kuliah, mencari kerja dan kemudian kita menikah. Punya banyak anak dan kita berdua selamanya sampe kakek-nenek." sambung Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dalam, "Pemikiranmu simpel sekali, Sasuke. Apa hanya itu keinginanmu?" tanya Hinata lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Itu obsesiku. Hanya itu saja yang aku inginkan, gak lebih." jawab Sasuke lalu merangkul pundak Hinata dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata kini sudah berada di depan sebuah yang mungil dan sangat cantik. Rumah itu dikelilingi oleh padang bunga lavender yang sangat cantik. Udaranya pun amat sangat sejuk membuat Hinata jatuh cinta pada tempat yang pertama kali dikunjunginya ini.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata yang seketika berkeringat dingin. "Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Sasuke memegang kedua sisi wajah Hinata yang pucat.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "A-aku sangat gugup. Bahkan rasanya lebih parah ketika harus menjawab soal m-matematika di papan tulis dan harus b-berbicara di depan u-umum!" seru Hinata dengan nada putus asa. Bahkan kedua hinata tambah berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu sontak memeluk hinata erat sambil mengusap-usap pundak hinata. "Sudah, Hime. Kau harus tenang, kau harus percaya diri. Kan ada aku, aku akan harus takut?" dengan berat hati Hinata mengangguk lalu pasrah saat Sasuke menggandengnya ke dalam rumah itu.

"Permisi!" seru Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan didalam rumah itu.

Hinata hanya dapat berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumah itu. Ia sangat-sangat gugup. Seperti apa sosok Ayah Sasuke? Seperti apa sosok Ibunya? Jujur, Hinata sangat ingin tahu. Tetapi disaat yang sama sangat takut dan gugup, kalau-kalau kedua orang tua Sasuke tidak menyukai dirinya.

Hinata menatap keadaan rumah itu untuk menenangkan hatinya. Cantik sekali. Dan sangat bersih. Apa Ibu Sasuke yang mengaturnya? Disaat hati Hinata mulai tenang karena melihat dekorasi rumah itu, tiba-tiba hatinya kembali gelisah ketika mendengar pekikan kaget suara wanita di dalam suatu ruangan.

"Sasuke?" pekik seorang wanita, Ibu sasuke alias Mikoto dengan kaget. "Kenapa kamu gak bilang-bilang kalau mau kesini? Kan Ibu akan memasakkan makanan spesial untukmu," ujar Mikoto sambil memeluk anaknya.

Tiba-tiba Fugaku, Ayah Sasuke datang lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. "Gimana disana? Keadaanmu dan Itachi baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Fugaku sedikit ehem, gengsi untuk memeluk anaknya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, "Huh, apartemen kami berisik karena Itachi selalu membawa cewek-ceweknya ke dalam apartemen." jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Ah ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan! Lho? Dia dimana?"

"Sasuke, kau membawa temanmu? Astaga, kenapa kamu gak ajak dia masuk? Kan kasihan kalau harus menunggu di luar!" seru Mikoto sambil menjewer dan membawa paksa Sasuke kearah pintu.

"A-aduh, ibu! Ngapain jewer aku sih? Aduh.. Dia bukan temanku, bu!" seru Sasuke masih dalam jeweran Mikoto.

Tiba-tiba jeweran Mikoto berhenti dan keadaan menjadi hening. Fugaku yang mengikuti dibelakang Mikoto juga ikut diam. Sedangkan Hinata? Oh tampangnya amat sangat pucat sekarang.

"S-sasuke...," ucapan Mikoto berhenti lalu berjalan menuju Hinata yang makin memucat. "Astaga dia manis sekali!" pekik Mikoto dengan riang lalu memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

Hinata yang berada dalam pelukan Mikoto hanya bisa melongo. Ia menatap Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "Welcome to my family, Hime." ujar Sasuke pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh Hinata. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menangis dipelukan Mikoto yang masih senang.

"L-loh? Kamu kenapa menangis?" tanya Mikoto khawatir. Hinata menggeleng kepalanya dengan kuat.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Hinata kemudian merangkulnya, "Ibu, Ayah. Perkenalkan ini Hinata, pacarku."

Mikoto melongo seolah tidak percaya kemudian memeluk Hinata dengan riang.

Fugaku mendengus malas kemudian ikut tersenyum, "Gayamu itu seperti memberitahu kami bahwa istrimu hamil," ledek Fugaku lalu terkekeh geli.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya merona hebat, "I-istri?"

"Loh, jangan menyangkal. Kau kira aku gak tahu? Soal habis lulus, kuliah, bertunangan, lulus kuliah, cari kerja, menikah, punya banyak anak, dan terus bersama Hinata sampai kakek-nenek. Itu obsesimu kan?"

"A-ayah! Bagaimana Ayah tahu?" tanya Sasuke kalang kabut. "Ayah gak punya indra ke-enamkan? Atau Ayah memasang penyadap pada bajuku!" tuding Sasuke, masih merona begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Fugaku menyentil dahi Sasuke pelan, "Dasar anak bodoh. Kau itu pintar tapi dalam hal seperti ini kau bisa berubah jadi orang bodoh juga. Sejak kapan aku punya indra ke-enam dan memasang alat penyadap? Aku malas kalau hanya mendengar kata-kata hn-mu dan rayuanmu untuk Hinata," Fugaku berdehem. "Tadi aku habis dari arah stasiun naik sepeda dan tanpa sengaja bertemu denganmu di tengah jalan. Kalian itu pasangan kalem yang memiliki suara besar, ya. Aku bahkan bisa mendengarnya dari kejauhan 10 meter. Huh dasar anak menyebalkan. Sampai-sampai tidak mengenaliku." terang Fugaku sambil mendengus.

hinata dan sasuke merona dengan hebat. Hinata menekuk kepalanya dalam-dalam, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. 'Uh, andai aku kura-kura..' batin mereka berdua.

Mikoto sedikit kaget kemudian menatap Fugaku sebal, "Wah Ayah kenapa tidak memberitahu aku? Hmm, Hinata, pokoknya mulai sekarang panggil saja aku Ibu, dan Ayah Sasuke itu Ayah."

"Y-ya," jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk-angguk seraya membungkuk.

Mikoto tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian tampak mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! Kalau kalian ingin segera menikah, didekat-dekat sini ada penghulu kok. Namanya tsunade. Selain jadi penghulu, dia itu dokter dan tukang sunat juga lho,"

Sasuke dan Hinata terkejut, "I-ibu! Siapa yang mau menikah! Kami masih kelas 3 SMA!" seru Sasuke frustasi. Ia memijat keningnya, sedangkan Hinata sedang menutup wajahnya, malu.

"Katanya sudah kelas 3 SMA?" sahut fugaku sambil memberi penekanan di kata 'sudah', lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Mikoto.

** owari  
><strong>

* * *

><p>moshi-moshi! ketemu lagi dengan saya demikooo hahaha (belagak kayak mc). bukannya ngelanjutin yang sebelumnya malah buat ini-_- anu, maaf ya kalau aneh dan ceritanya jelek ._. well, jujur cerita ini tumpah (?) begitu aja pas lagi mumet ngelanjutin fic yang satunya ._. oh tenang saya menerima flame kok (?), apalagi ini bulan puasa jadi kan harus memaafkan #yaterus? ..saya boleh minta reviewnya? ._. tolong bimbing saya agar bisa buat fic yang bagus dan benar _ arigachu~ 3<p> 


End file.
